


A Lesson for Stiles

by elrond50



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, Chastity Device, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, complete nonsense, total fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: With Scott gone for the summer, Stiles has been left on his own for the most part. It is not a pretty picture. Something has to be done and Derek steps up.





	

It was a problem for everyone. Erica complained, Boyd grunted, Isaac stayed away. Scott was spending the summer away and that left Stiles with too much time on his hands. And his hands couldn’t keep away from his dick apparently.

He smelled of spunk all the time. When Derek went on patrol he could hear the low level of porn playing from Stiles’ open window. Coming near his room was to get hit by waves of old spunk and teenage sex sweat. Stiles needed a hobby. His job was doing online research for some writing groups and various organizations. Paid well enough that he had time on his hands, again, too much of it.

Now he was walking up to Derek’s rebuilt house and the werewolf could smell him thirty feet away. His clothes had to be saturated in Stiles’ sexual pheromones.

“Hey big guy!”

Derek knew the answer already but supplied a response. “Bored?”

“My assignments were easy. Love this gig, dad thinks I need a better job, but I get paid thirty bucks an hour, minimum one hour whenever I get a job. Billed twenty-five hours last week and that was a slow one!”

Taking in the young man’s appearance, he could see the jeans weren’t in bad shape. The t-shirt still had undertones of laundry detergent. Even so, that bedroom was so permeated with Stiles’ sexual activities that fresh clothes had scents of old cum on them.

“More time to beat the meat?” Derek asked as he turned into the house. Stiles was very open about his activities. That was refreshing at least.

“Dude, can’t help it. I have needs!”

Stiles walked past Derek and Derek took a deep breath. He scoffed, Stiles smelled of fresh cum which meant he’d had a go of it before he came over.

“You smell like a sperm bank. That’s not a compliment before you try to make it one.”

“Rude! I showered!”

Derek arched an eyebrow at his friend.

“Okay, then I had to spank one out. What can I say? I’m always horny!”

“Have you ever tried to go more than a few hours before getting off again?” Derek’s own experiences had him going that entire summer after the fire without touching himself. Before he’d been a once, maybe twice, a day teenager. Five months without taught him much and he learned to savor his orgasms. He looked over Stiles and smiled. Stiles went at each one with gusto, but Derek doubted he ever tried to make the experience last.

“Hell no, why deny the need?” Stiles went to the kitchen and grabbed one of his Cokes he left there. It was easier to stash snacks at the new Hale House than leave too many lingering around his house for his junk food addicted father to find.

Derek left it at that for the moment. Stiles was prone to sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms when his father was on extended duty. “You staying tonight?’

“You mind?”

There was no need to answer since Derek gave all the teens a standing invitation to one of the rooms. “Of course not.”

Before he knew it, Stiles was out the door and back in a flash with his backpack.

For all that Stiles kept saying, Derek wasn’t quiet or shy. He had his kinks and then some. Watching Stiles hands move to his crotch every few seconds deeply informed Derek how much Stiles was tied to constantly getting off. His time in New York was instructive to say the least. He learned much about sex, both giving pleasure and enjoying it too. But he also had the lessons in denial.

“You really can’t keep your hands away from your dick can you?”

Stiles looked up and then down, realizing his left hand was absently rubbing his crotch. “Oops, didn’t realize that was happening.”

“I bet you can’t go more than a night without jacking off,” Derek said with a smirk.

“Of course I can.” Stiles was incredulous. “That’s easy!”

“Prove it.”

* * *

 

It was a little after midnight when Derek went down to get a new book. The bedsprings from Stiles room shifted in a normal rhythm. Derek shook his head; Stiles hadn’t managed to last six hours. He opened the door and stared at him. “Couldn’t go one night?”

Stiles stopped his motion and rolled his eyes. “Can’t help it. I was horny, now let me finish!”

Derek closed the door and smiled. Stiles was in for a lesson.

* * *

 

The Sheriff’s office was quiet for the morning. Most of the deputies out trying to catch speeders hurrying to work or rushing through school zones. Derek waved to Jordan Parrish, a basketball buddy, and walked right into John Stilinski’s office.

“Please tell me there is no supernatural emergency?”

Derek sat down and shook his head. “Stiles…” he didn’t get much further.

“He needs to get out of the house. I love him, but I can’t get near his room right now. He needs a hobby that doesn’t involve computers. Or…” He didn’t to continue.

“I have an idea for that…issue. But I need you to be on board.”

John looked at Derek with a frown. “What?’

Derek pulled out a small device from his pocket. “Something I learned from a friend in New York.” He handed it over to John.

The Sheriff looked at it and laughed. He tossed it back to Derek. “A Chasity cage? On Stiles? He’d go nuts in hours.” John stopped laughing suddenly and leaned back. “He could use some discipline, I mean his room stinks like he’s having at it every few hours.”

“One week,” Derek said. “And if he complains too much add a day. He already lost a bet that he could go without for one night.”

“Don’t know how you’ll do it, but if it gets his room cleaned up I’m on board. He’s an open book as far as sex goes, this will be a very interesting week.”

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to Derek sitting in his desk chair. “What emergency is it this time?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He reached down and grabbed some boxer briefs from the floor. They were damp from a late night jerk session.

“No emergency, but your habits this summer are getting…extreme. How many loads are in those as you put them on?” Derek’s nose wrinkled as he saw the damp spots on them.

“I’m not going anywhere today,” Stiles grumbled defensively. “What of it?”

“Your room smells like a nasty porn studio, you reek of cum when you show up to places. You’re either jacking off or thinking of jacking off. Well, you lost that bet with me and I think it’s time you learned some self-control or had some discipline thrust on you.”

Stiles pulled his comforter around him. The smell made him wrinkle his nose too. A look around his room made him really see the state of things. No Scott around meant no visitors to play games and that meant no cleaning in weeks.

Derek walked over and pulled the comforter away. He showed Stiles his solution. “We’re going to lock you way for a week. Cold turkey, no orgasms for a week. Any complaining or failure to get your life in order will have a day added.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide at the small plastic contraption. The words Derek said played in his head and suddenly registered. “NO! You can’t!”

“Look around you! There is a pile of cum crusted underwear around your bed. You have t-shirts with cum stains on the floor. Your sheets are stiff! You do your research and then masturbate like you haven’t in days.” Derek walked over and lifted Stiles up. He pulled down Stiles underwear and motioned for Stiles to step out of them. He noted that Stiles was shaved. “Go shower.”

When Stiles got back he noticed all the clothes in his room were in baskets on his bed.

“Your dad and I had a nice conversation. Time to literally clean up your act!” Derek walked over and handed the chastity cage to Stiles. “Put it on.”

The steel in Derek’s voice made Stiles flinch. Before he knew it he had the base around his limp cock and balls. He felt the other part slide in place and then he blinked and saw Derek pocket the key. “Wait!”

“One week and you need to get back out in the world. Go running, do laundry, just get out of the house.” Derek patted Stiles on the back. “You’ll live. You’ll be crazy in a few hours, but you’ll live.”  

Stiles looked down and then felt it. His favorite toy all summer was locked away, beyond his reach. “No…” he moaned as he tried to get at his penis.

Handing Stiles a pair of white briefs, Derek motioned around them. “Get to cleaning. I’ll be back in an hour to take you to my gym.”

* * *

 

Stiles groaned as he reached down and found his dick locked away. It was already two days and he hated Derek, maybe resented the chuckles from his dad, but his room looked better. It did smell better. His arms and legs hurt form all the workouts. He’d never hid in the locker room before, but changing to go swimming had been an issue. He didn’t want anyone to know he was locked up.

Mouthing off already added one more day. His dad gave him a list of chores to do around the house. Three hours of work were already on the books for the day. Even the thought of checking out his favorite porn sites or fanfic sites was out of the question.

Derek had to get him the smallest possible cage. Stiles couldn’t even get a semi in this thing. The explanation didn’t make Stiles feel any better.

The door opened and Stiles looked over and rolled his eyes. “What medieval tortures do you have in mind today, fuzzy butt?”

The older werewolf simply grinned. “We’re going jogging, then work on your Jeep. I also told your dad I’d help clean off the roof. Neither one of us wants you falling off.”

“I really don’t like that you two are pals. Can’t you stalk Melissa? Or what about stalking Chris?” Stiles pulled on clean clothes and enjoyed the softness of the cotton.

“Nope and nope. Get moving!”

Stiles hated his life wishing Scott was back with all his heart. It was all his fault in the first place! None of this would have happened if his best friend was still in town.

* * *

 

“Please! It’s been nine days and I’m desperate! Please, I’m sorry!” Stiles got on his knees and begged.

“No, you have one more day and if you keep this up I’ll add another.” Derek handed Stiles the drop cloths. “Now your dad likes the idea of painting these rooms and you have time and so do I. Let’s get this going.”

“This is torture. Child endangerment. Police brutality even,” the seventeen year-old whined.

“Uh huh.”

* * *

 

Derek motioned Stiles to the master bedroom. Stiles was in a pair of black briefs and Derek was only in some basketball shorts.

“One of the reasons for this lesson was something I was taught in New York. You spend each moment looking for your next orgasm instead of enjoying the one you have in front of you. The denial for ten days has you on edge, but I don’t want you just getting back to your old ways. I’m going to show you.”

Derek pulled down his shorts and his semi hard cock flopped out. He ignored Stiles’ spike in arousal. He put some lube on the bed and went over and unlocked Stiles’ cage. He pulled off the base and chuckled as Stiles started rubbing his freed crotch. “Sit.”

Laying down on the bed, Derek placed some lube in the palm of his hand and gently rubbed his shaft. “Stiles just watch for a bit and take in the sight. You attack your dick like there is a time limit. Learn to caress and savor every touch.”

Stiles watched as Derek rubbed his cock full of lube and it became fully hard. “Damn that’s a big dick.”

The werewolf didn’t say anything, but started slowly circling his head gently pulling back his foreskin. His hips bucked up slightly at the touch. “Learn your body Stiles, learn each piece and allow your body to tell you what it likes. There is no prize for cumming first.”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles leaned back and started lubing up his dick. Watching Derek was turning him on, as if he needed any more incentive after ten days of chastity. His first touch was electric. “Uhhh.”

“Take your time. Touch and then release, touch and release. No need for a pattern yet. Just enjoy the sensations. Surprised an expert masturbator like you has never edged,” Derek chided.

“Never tried, didn’t see…see the need.” Stiles was already close when he felt Derek’s hand encircle his balls and hug them lower. The moment passed, he wasn’t going to be a two pump chump.

Three more times Derek interrupted Stiles from crossing the point of no return. A few times Stiles watched as Derek’s legs trembled and perfect abs rolled with waves of pleasure. He could see Derek’s large knob slick with precum. His own hand went down and started moving on his aching cock. He was desperate, but he’d never lasted this long. The tension was amazing.

Derek’s hips pushed up as he thrust his cock in the air with one last rub on his slippery head. A geyser of cum landed across his abs, chest, and face. The second eruption went even further, the following spurts didn’t go far until the final dribbles coated the werewolf’s trimmed pubes.

Stiles eyes went wide as he watched Derek cum in a volume that would make any porn star jealous. He hand moved and suddenly he was spurting too. He was shocked as his voice rang out. He lost track of time as he blacked out for a moment. Every muscle in his body felt drained.

“Quite the mess you made,” Derek said as he tossed Stiles an old towel. “Good job.”

The teen took in the mess and his eyes bugged out. “It would take me several days to make this much normally!”

“Slow and steady can create a nice pressure too.” Derek got up and stretched. “I’m going to shower. I hate when cum dries in my chest hair. You can have the downstairs shower. Hope you learned a lesson.”

A slow smile crossed Stiles’ face. “I think I might need a few more demonstrations.”

“If you fall into bad habits again we can lock you up for a month.” Derek smiled wickedly.

“No! I’ll be good!”

“Uh huh,” Derek said as he walked to his shower. “I’ll be the judge of that.”


End file.
